


Cowboy

by reality_ruins_dreams



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboy!Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, rich!louis, spoiled!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis has fucked up one to many times and his parents send him to his Aunts ranch in Texas. </p>
<p>(Or Harry's a hot cowboy and Louis is horny and can't stay away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I got this idea but I love Cowboy!Harry and there needs to be more of it.  
> This is unbetaed so beware.  
> Enjoy!!

Louis didn’t mean to throw a party in his parent’s beach house, and he definitely didn’t mean for it to get busted.  The cops weren’t supposed to enter the room when he and Zayn were in the middle of sharing a blunt. None of it should have happened at all really, if he could blame it on anyone it would be Niall.

~~

Louis had been minding his own business that morning, lounging on his bed getting himself ready for his morning wank (it was routine) when Niall had pushed into the room without even knocking, startling Louis half to death causing him to fall off his bed.

“Get up you wanker.” Niall tossed a pair of jeans at Louis head, not even trying to divert his eyes. “We are having a party tonight and you’ve been so kind as to donate your beach house for stomping grounds.

Louis peeled the pants away from his face and glared at Niall. “Fuck off Ni. There’s no way in hell that’s happening.”

“Come on Lou. Your parents are out of town. Mine aren’t and you know Zayns place won’t work.” Nialls voice got high pitched and whiny, he knew exactly how to work his friend over. “Besides I just saw your dick, you owe me.”

“Get out.” He launches his pants back at the blonde haired lad who laughed gleefully as he ran from the room.

“I knew you’d say yes Louis, you can’t resist a good party!” Niall yelled through the closed door as Louis got dressed for the long day ahead.

“Yeah, yeah, go wake up Zayn.” Louis pulled on a shirt and checked his hair in the mirror. Laughing as he heard Niall’s complaint of protest.

Basically that day consisted of them getting huge amounts of alcohol and outrageous amounts of weed, they went down to the beach to invite as many people as they could before heading back to Louis beach house and smoking a bowl.

~~

He was still confused how the cops found out about his party and why the fuck had they busted it. This was bullshit and he knew Zayn and Niall agreed. They were at the police station, stoned out of their minds while they waited for their parents. Zayn’s were the first to arrive. Trisha was pissed, her face set in a cold glare. She saved the hardest glare for Louis who might have withered just a little. Zayn gave Louis an apologetic grimace as he was practically tugged out of the station by his ear.

Nialls were next, Maura was calm, this wasn’t the first time her son had been busted and she usually saved the worst of it until they were home where Niall would get a stern talking to from both his parents which usually consisted of a lot of swearing and empty threats. Niall would be sent to his room and he would be out partying again the next day.

Now here Louis sat alone in the holding cell while he waited for his parents to arrive. They were going to be pissed, he knew it for sure. They were taking their monthly vacation and because of their son they had to come back early.

His dad walked in first a look of pure rage on his face, he was pissed and Louis might have been a little scared. “Let’s go. Now.” Three words, that’s all he said to his son until they got home.

~~

“Louis. We’re sending you to your Aunts for the summer.” Wait- what? Louis perched his sunglasses on his nose and sat up. His mom couldn’t be serious; his aunt was in Texas, the part of Texas that had Ranches. In fact his Aunt owned Ranch. Fuck.

“What?” He spoke up raising his eyebrow in challenge. His mom was interrupting his tan time; this was an important part of his daily routine.

“Louis stop acting like a spoiled bitch, your father and I have made the decision to send you to your Aunts in Texas. You’ve crossed the line and frankly you need to grow up.”

“Moooomm,” Louis whined, he was starting to panic now. They couldn’t send him to _Texas_.

“Enough, Louis. You leave in two days, and you’ve better have your things ready or else its military school next year.” His mom was done talking to him about it and he knew it. He watched as she walked away before he gathered his things and made his way to his room.

What does wear on a Ranch? Jeans? Plaid? (God forbid) Boots? The only one of those he had was jeans, and he wasn’t about to go shopping because he was being sent to Texas as punishment. His wardrobe would have to do. He pulled out one of his many suitcases and started throwing clothes in it. At this point he really didn’t care, he’d finish packing today then tomorrow he’d try to spend the day with his boys before he had to leave. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. Fuck Texas.

~~

“I can’t believe your parents are sending you to Texas. Jesus Lou what’s up their asses?” Niall was laying upside down off of Louis bed, X-box controller dangling from his hands. Zayn sat on the ground beside him opting for a comic book instead of the gaming device.

“It kind of makes sense Ni.” Zayn sighed. He had his punishment but it wasn’t as extreme as Louis’ or as slack as Niall’s.

“It’s bullshit guys.” Louis groaned as he rolled around on his bed, pouting like a two year old who got their cookie taken away.

“Hey look at it this way; maybe you’ll meet a sexy cowboy.” Niall waggled his eyebrows and a sly grin slid onto his lips. Louis launched a pillow causing the blonde to fall off the bed in a giggling heap.

“Shove it you two,” the older boy spat as he rolled off his bed to finish packing the necessities. Within the next hour he was finished, ready for the plane ride the next day.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me.” Niall wailed as he launched himself at his best friend. “Why are you leaving me? Zayn why is he leaving us?” Both of the boys tackled him against the bed, quickly becoming a pile of giggles. 

“Louis! It’s time for the boys to leave.” Louis mom poked her head in the room, her eyes softening only a little. It’s safe to say she was still pissed.

Collective groans filled the room as they realized this was it. Louis wouldn’t see his boys till summer was over. Three months without his partners in crime, this would kill him for sure.  “It’s alright boys, time will fly and I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

He pushed them off of him then stood, helping them both up before pulling them in for a hug. “You both be good, we don’t need any more of us threatened with military school.” They hugged a few more times before Zayn and Niall sadly slinked out of the room.

Louis groaned as he fell against his bed, tears threatening to spill over. This whole situation was fucked. He was fucked.

~~

Texas was exactly how he imagined it; dry, hot and boring. They’d been in the truck for over two hours and all he’d seen since they left Austin was flat Ranch land. Louis still couldn’t believe he was here, his aunt was great, don’t get him wrong. He just hated it here, that’s all.

“Louis, it was a long flight, why don’t you take a nap? It’s still another hour drive. Plus if you sleep we’ll be there sooner!” His Aunt Ellen smiled at him from the driver’s seat.

Ah, sleep, how could he resist? With a tired smile he nodded his head, after he got comfortable it didn’t take long for sleep to set in.

~~

He was awoken by the slam of a car door; he jumped awake looking around in panic before reality finally set in. He wasn’t back home in Florida. He was in Texas, at his aunts Ranch, and there was a cute guy staring at him through the windshield.

Louis sat up quickly and blushed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He coughed lightly as he reached for the door handle. Hopping out of the pickup truck he made his way to the front porch passing by the tall, tan, gangly looking man.

“You’re Louis right?” His head topped with a cowboy hat was tipped to the side as his green eyes slid up and down Louis body, caressing every inch.

“Uh- yeah, you are?” He kind of felt bad that he didn’t know this sex god’s name.

“Names Harry, I’m your Aunt’s Ranch hand.” He extended his huge palm and Louis gripped it lightly.

“Nice to meet you Harry, I’ll see you around?” He smiled lightly, his eyelashes fluttering, maybe Niall had been right. He met a sexy cowboy, and by damned he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off this boy.

Harry nodded and tipped his cowboy hat, “I’ll be seeing you.”

And there might have been a bit of drool that escaped his mouth as he watched the Levi clad ass walk back to the barn, maybe Texas wasn’t so bad after all.

Louis Aunt Ellen had lived on this Ranch for as long as he remembered, this had been a constant place in his childhood. He spent every summer here, well before his teenage years. This place _was_ his childhood and maybe he was a little happy to be back.

“Bring back a lot of memories?” He jumped hearing his Aunts voice suddenly appear. “Sorry sweetheart didn’t mean to scare you. I brought you some lemonade.” She smiled and handed him the glass before she took a seat on the stairs he was standing on.

“Yeah, it actually does. I was just thinking about how much time I spent here. It’s weird to think about.” He stared down at the sweating glass in his hand.

“Do you still ride?” Ellen looked up at him, eyes squinting from the sun.

Choking on his lemonade he raised his eyebrows at the question, which could have been worded differently. “Well, not recently no.” His eyes scanned the driveway and the buildings surrounding it, he was ready for a nap already.

“Well hopefully you’ll pick that hobby back up while you’re here. I remember it was something you loved.” She smiled as she stood, “Well then, I guess I should show you to your room. I’ll have Harry get your bags.” With that she walked into the house and Louis followed closely behind.

The room was the same one he’d stayed in as a young boy, the bed was bigger and there was another dresser but it was the same and for that Louis was secretly glad. “You remember where the bathroom is right?” His Aunt stood by the door, a slight smile on her face.

Louis nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, “Good! I’ll have Harry bring up your things. Supper is at 6, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

With a huff of air he fell back onto the bed and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, checking for signal. “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. No signal, fuck me.” He whined before dropping the phone on the bed next to him, jumping when he saw Harry standing at the door with his bags, a confused look on his quirky face.

“Umh, where do you want your bags?” His arm muscles were bulging, along with Louis eyes when he saw that he carried every one of his bags up in a single trip.

“Uh- there’s good,” he squeaked as he sat up quicker than he ever had before in his life. “Uh thank you for bringing them up!” He moved off the bed and went to stand by his bags, nervously. Why the hell was he nervous? He never got nervous!

“No problem, see you at supper Louis.” With that he was out of Louis room and on his way back outside.

Louis definitely wasn’t day dreaming about the way Harry’s mouth caressed his name as it fell from his plump lips, nope he wasn’t.

~~

At dinner Louis knew that he wasn’t going to be losing any weight this summer. When Ellen cooked she cooked, there was fried chicken and mashed potatoes, green beans and pie, don’t forget the home made biscuits. Yes he was in heaven but his thighs weren’t.

He noticed Harry piling his plate with food and got extremely jealous. That boy was a stick, how could he eat so much and still be so thin. Yet Louis, if he ate a fucking crumb he’d gain five pounds.

“Fucking bullshit,” He muttered under his breath making Harry’s head snap up, eyes boring into Louis.

“Did you say something dear?” Ellen smiled at him across the table scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

“Uh- No,” He coughed, taking a bite of his biscuit before any other questions could be asked.   

 “I was thinking that maybe Louis could come help me close up the barn for the night.” Harry spoke up, the question directed at Louis Aunt.

Louis eyes narrowed as he stared at the ranch hand. “That would be a wonderful idea!” His Aunt clapped happily. “That way you can go out and get some fresh air dear.”

Louis was glaring at his plate now, his mind scrambling to figure out what cowboy here was playing at.

“Yeah. That’d be great!” He pulled a fake smile for his Aunt as he agreed to the plans.

~~

“So what made you decide to come back?” Harry ran his hand along the barn as they walked along side it.

“What?” Louis gave him a puzzled look.

“Ellen told me how you practically grew up here; I was just wondering why you decided to come back after all this time?” The green eyed boy studied him, his gaze burning.

“Um- it actually wasn’t my decision. It was punishment? I fucked up one too many times back home and it was this or military school.” Louis shrugged, trying to play the situation off as nothing.

“Oh. What’d you do?” Harry asked with just a hint of curiosity buried in his tone.

“Well aren’t you just a nosey little fucker?” Louis chuckled as Harry’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Sorry, just curious.” His boot scuffed the ground as he set his jaw.

“No it’s fine. I’ll tell you.” He smirked, they rounded the corner and Harry pushed the barn door open. “The first incident was at the beginning of the year; my parents might have walked in on me getting fucked by my drama teacher. Yeah… that didn’t go over well. The second incident was in early March; a maid walked in on me and my buddy Zayn hot boxing the pool house. That definitely didn’t go over well with the parents. The third straw was the party I threw at our beach house last week, it got busted and we were taken into police custody, needless to say my parents had to come back from their monthly vacation early.” Louis followed Harry around the barn, making sure to step around the dirt clumps that looked suspiciously like animal poo.

Harry stayed suspiciously quite as he moved around the barn closing up shop and making sure all the animals were set for the night. Louis shrugged it off and perched himself on top of a work bench that sat against a far wall, eyes following the lanky boy around. Watching the way his shoulder muscles bunched when he picked something heavy up and the way his thighs flexed in his tight Levi’s. Louis could get used to this view.

“So…” Harry started as he slowly walked closer to Louis, moving so he was stood between his legs. “They walked in on you being fucked huh?” Harry’s eyes were full of mischief as he planted his hands on either side of Louis hips.

“Harry- what are you doing?” Louis swallowed, nervous. What was he playing at?

“I’m going to punish you Louis, apparently you’ve been a bad boy, and that’s what you were sent here for right?” Harry’s eyes were no longer a beautiful green, they were almost completely black, and his deep voice had taken on a husky tone.

“Harry-“ Louis squirmed on the bench, his pants were beginning to get uncomfortably tight.

“Shh, don’t make me duct tape your mouth shut.” Harry’s teeth grazed Louis earlobe causing the older boy to jump slightly.

Harry’s tongue traced a path starting from Louis ear down to his collar bone where he sucked a mark, claiming him as his. “Here’s what I’m going to do Louis, I’m going to tie your arms up so I have complete control, then I’m going to spank that delicious ass of yours until you’re crying and then maybe I’ll let you ride me.” Harry’s lips made their journey back to Louis face as he teasingly kissed the corner of Louis lips, causing him to whimper. He wasn’t used to getting what he wanted and he had no idea what to make of the man in front of him. 

Harry pulled back before his hands clasped the fabric of Louis shirt and pulled it up and off his torso, exposing the tanned skin of his chest to his hungry eyes.

“Down,” Harry grumbled as his hands found Louis ass and pulled him off the bench to stand in front of him. “Pants off now,” Harry grabbed a bundle of rope from a hook off the wall and walked back to where Louis was standing naked watching the taller boy move about.

“Hug the post baby.” Harry stood on the other side of the wooden beam that stretched all the way to the rafters, holding a small section of rope in his hands smirking deviously.

Louis obeyed, giving his wrists to Harry; wincing as he felt the roughness of the rope dig into his smooth skin.

“You’re being such a good boy Louis, such a good boy for me.” Harry moved so he was behind Louis, his hand caressing his ass in awe.

Louis jumped when a sharp smack was landed to his left cheek, a whimper escaped before he could stop himself. Blow after blow was landed leaving Louis a panting, moaning mess.

A broken cry fell from his lips when Harry palmed his ass, spreading his cheeks, Louis felt Harry’s warm breath on his hole a second before he felt his tongue. Louis was convinced that this boy’s tongue was heaven itself.

Harry licked a flat stripe across his puckered entrance before he circled it and pushed in. His tongue a wet heat that only stretched him a little, not giving him what he needed, “Harry-“ Louis pushed his ass back while simultaneously humping the air, trying to get some kind of friction. Harry’s teeth scraped the outside of Louis hole, an unspoken command before he slowly started pushing his index finger in alongside his tongue.

Louis was convinced he was seeing stars as Harry pulled back and added two more fingers, not giving him a chance to adjust slowly. His fingers searched until they found exactly what Harry was looking for. Louis threw his head back as he bit back a shout, Harry had found his prostate and now that he knew where it was his fingers weren’t leaving it alone.

“Please- please Daddy.” A sob escaped Louis mouth as he grinded down on Harry’s hand.

Louis gasped as the fingers were pulled out and he hands untied, he slumped against the post instantly. “Louis baby, I want you to ride me. Do you wanna ride Daddy? Do you wanna cum princess?”

He nodded as his eyes met Harry’s dark ones, “Yes please Daddy,” Louis bit his bottom lip and squealed before he was tossed over Harry’s shoulder like a 5 pound sack of flour.

Harry sat Louis down on a part of the ground that was covered with hay and a blanket, “This is where I take my naps.” He winked as he sat his cowboy hat on Louis head before he began to undress. And oh what a sight he was, like a golden Adonis. Louis would love to lick whipped cream off his abs, and he’d be more than content with just licking his cock.

It was beautiful, long, thick and curved just right, he wasn’t drooling he swears. He just couldn’t wait for it to be inside him. Harry spit down into his hand and rubbed it over his dick, making sure it was completely covered. He laid himself out on the ground before motioning for Louis to make himself comfortable. Louis crawled over Harry stopping to kiss the head of his glorious cock, stopping when he was positioned right over it. Sitting up he held it in one hand, the other braced on Harry’s tan chest, before he sank down, taking it all in one go.

Louis whined into the air, his head thrown back and hands clenching into Harry’s skin. His hips stuttered as he fought against the discomfort, moaning loudly when the pleasure hit.

Harry’s hands dug into Louis hips, moving him slightly, Louis made grabby hands for Harry to sit up, wrapping his arms around his shoulders when he did.

Louis circled his hips, biting Harry’s collarbone to stifle the broken moan that followed. Harry tilted the cowboy hat back so he could see Louis eyes fully, groaning when he saw the blissed out look on his face.

Grasping Louis leaking cock in his hand he pumped Louis along to his panted breaths. “Come for daddy baby, come on you can do it.” Louis face scrunched up as a series of broken “Uh-uh-uh,” fell from his bitten lips.

“Yes Harry,” Louis hissed as his dick twitched and his orgasm rushed over him.

Harry grasped Louis by the hips and trusted into him two more times before he yelled Louis name and released into the whimpering boy above him.

They both took a couple minutes to collect themselves, Louis wincing slightly as Harry lifted him up so he could pull out, some of his come leaking out after.

Louis stared down at Harry, his lips twitching up into a smile, “Maybe this summer will be better than I thought.”

“Maybe it will.” Harry smiled back.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Send prompts to my tumblr >> http://hzzrds.tumblr.com/


End file.
